Appearing a Bit More Sane
by Kezziexx
Summary: A missing moment from iQuit iCarly


**Missing Seddie moment from iQuit iCarly**

_This is based off the part where after Sam and Carly's argument over Freddie over Freddie at school and Freddie storms off and Sam goes in the same direction…_

* * *

Sam would be lying if she said she wasn't slightly worried, she'd lost Carly their argument was only gathering tension and although she wouldn't admit it, for all the fat cakes in the world; well maybe if they were canadian. She feared to loose Freddie as well.

They were better friends than most knew, best friends even. She knew how badly he wanted that new high speed hard drive, and Carly gave him 20 bucks…its like she doesn't even know him, and their arguments; they are simply a way of communicating their own special thing and they both know it.

However Sam couldn't be sure if that was enough. Enough to stop his precious Carly from manipulating his fragile mind with her batted eyelashes, helping bra and "please, for me". Maybe a few weeks ago... A few weeks ago she would of said that if there was an argument the mindless tech stooge would of stayed out. Not picked a side. She felt foolish to think he'd actually got over Carly. Right up until that night.

The night of the girls choice dance. That dreadful night changed something in Sam. Changed it forever. Seeing him dancing with Carly was the night she finally realised. She loved Freddie, and although she had never saw her chances high to begin with. It was that night when she convinced herself; she'd never have a chance with him so long as he loved Carly. She had even said it herself "Freddie loves me" she knew it and she used it as a weapon. Used Freddie's heart to get a one over on Sam.

She couldn't let him chose making excuses that "he's just a boy" but the truth is…she didn't want to know. She didn't want Freddie choosing Carly, giving Sam the ultimate rejection before she even had the chance to put herself on the line. She didn't want to hear the truth, Freddies face when he said "What if i want to choice" as much as a choice before he had even spoke. The raised eyebrows and smirk plastered across his lips, daring Sam to let him speak.

But after her argument with Carly, Freddie walked away in exaggerated tears but still enough to pull at Sams' heart strings when it came to that boy he often pulled at her heart strings, even to the point of admitting to the world she had never kissed anyone either.

She stormed off towards where the nerd had scurried finding him walking in the opposite direction to Study Hall with Carly.

"Yo Freddimimi" she called down the corridor as it began to loose its viscosity of students.

"What do you want Puckett. I've already told you I'm helping Carly tonight." he sneered back having paused in the hall for her to catch up

She stood in front of him letting out a breathy laugh, "I didn't come to talk about that. I wanted to see if you where ok. You looked pretty shaken up back there." she asked with real concern masked with mockery. Sam was a fantastic liar no one could deny that but yet Freddie could read her like a book and her sincerity shocked him

"Uhm...Ahh...Yeah, thanks" he asked smiling back. The corridor had now empty. "I just wish you and Carly would stop acting so stupid and just make up already I mean its killed iCarly." he frowned at this the trios years of hard work ruined by a few days arguments…

"Yeah i know…she's being so unreasonably." she said with exhaustion. Freddie cocked his eyebrow "She's not the only one…" he prompted Sam nodded knowingly "You're right, Dave is being unreasonable too!"

Freddie sighed laughing "You know thats not what i'm talking about." Sam looked down staring at her shoes knowing instantly she would regret the words filling her mouth forcing themselves through her lips

"Who where you going to pick?" she stares up in to this gravy brown eyes that instantly widen once the question has been processed

He stutters in an attempt to buy time "Uhm...what...what do you mean?" he stares off in to the distance not even caring that he is far past warning bell and just thanks his stars that no attendance is called for Study Hall, thanks to Sam it would be his 3rd tardy that week and an hour long detention with Ms Briggs is not this idea of fun.

"Cut the chizz Beson, you know what i'm talking about "You said what if i wanna pick". So you must know who you want to pick." Sam was now growing agitated her curiosity had gotten the better of her, and the drop of insanity in the back of her mind was trying to her convinced that there was even the slimest of chances he could say "You"

"I don't know, i was just saying it to see what else you guys would offer me." Sam eyebrows sky rocketed in disbelieve at. One. He could be so devious and two. He hadn't automatically chosen Carly.

Freddie looked at Sam puzzled, he couldn't understand why she would look so shocked..."You didn't really think i'd chose between you guys right? Sam you're my best friends i can't chose between you guys."

Sam smiled, she hadn't won but she hadn't lost, and at the moment a draw was a victory, she had moved up the ranks in Freddies' eyes and that was a small victory for the mean time. But she could help but hear Carly's words circulate her brain "Well like she said you love her." Sam looked at Freddie hopefully, although she wasn't sure what she was hoping for…

"Yeah, that really chizzed me off, i mean i'd get it if she liked me back-" Sam interrupted quickly "Carly will never love you. Not even if you saved her life from a taco truck." Freddie smirked "See without you who would consistently pick on and demotivate me." Sam smiled, they had a weird relationship but it was working...

"It's true Fredbag, but you'll have to pick a side eventually. You can't keep getting caught in between our fights."

"Yeah, see i have a solution to that!. You apologise and it all goes back to being good!" Freddie joked hopefully

"Yeah…i don't think so" Sam laughs

"Yeah didn't think it would, but hey in the mean time you can buy me the high speed hard drive." Freddie smirked

"Tell ya what, lets ditch, you buy me a smoothie and when the time comes for you to pick, if you pock my side you'll get your little tech toy." Sam spoke mischievously

"Hmm...ditch, buy you a smoothie and then get detention with Ms Briggs, or sit through double Chem…" Freddie pondered sarcastically

"I knew you'd see it my way Fred-dirt" Sam laughed as she dragged Freddie down the corridors of the school

Sam hadn't lost Freddie and although she was miles away from telling Freddie her feelings…maybe the voice of insanity at the back of her mind was beginning to

appear a bit more sane…

* * *

**Tell me what you think. I hope i kept them in character i don't like OCC but who knows REVIEW! and tell me what you think:D  
**


End file.
